Earp
Earp is a fictional comic book character. Junction: Project Delta Blythe Earp is a co-director who builds and establishs the new building of Junction: Project Delta. She starts programming the sentinel being robots. She makes friends with sentinels by communicating each other. She wants them to study mutants, aliens, agents, and humans as well. She is curious to study things seriously for her challenge against them if see she could able to. The relationship Blythe Earp and her father, General Wyatt Earp severes their relationship because of his father is not letting her join his secret co-overt and militia operation. She is promotes to be a co-director by a director, a friend of her father. She is not aware of that a director and his father discuss on an idea by giving her a promotion. Nary Nary is a secret agent who decides to spy on Junction: Project Delta, but he changes his mind by falling in love with her at first sight and deciding to like the works in which he really wants it so badly. The Junction Relationship Nary left the Junction: Project Delta and denies anything from what sentinel-being robots was asking him for Earp. Earp is so furious with him for leaving the project and knowing the secret of the project. She grows angrier at him. She decides to take down him someday. Finding Chantel in Xia She faces Chantel by asking him what is he doing here in front of his siblings at wrong time. She wants some answers now as much as his siblings do. She starts accusing him of being a traitor. His sister, Sauga is shocked to believe that he is only the one who could be a future traitor among the Xiamen: Enforcers that leads to Xia. She makes Chantel tell her and forces her sister, Kiki by sensing Chantel. Chantel threatens her sister, Sauga if she does it and she never wish Kiki could have known what you were doing it anyways. Kiki tells Sauga, Earp, and Chantel that she can not afford any empathy right now. She tells Sauga that Sauga needs to calm down first and is surprised Earp's anger toward Chantel. Earp asks if Kiki has any powers of sensing anyone's emotions. Kiki admittedly says, "Yes, it's my nature, but I don't tell." Earp asks Kiki to use her empathy on Chantel if Chantel refuses and Kiki will use her telepathy on Earp if Chantel cares. Chantel angrily asks Earp, "Why me?!?" Earp says, "So you quitted Xiamen Enforcers and left my project and now what is your purpose?" He hurried telling her, "I love you, but don't do it." Kiki gasps by trying so hard to handle her empathy and knowing what he is actually feeling of what she realizes what it means. Earp can tell the face from Kiki and gets hints. Earp tells Kiki to drop it and also tells Chantel if you are lying to me, then our relationship may not be same." Chantel goes to Zemo Earp angrily comes to find Chantel for breaking in Junction: Project Delta and threatens Chantel that he will have restraining order and trepassing. However, Chantel puts a vial out of his pocket from his pant, giving Bland a drink by saving his life. Chantel dies instantly. Earp confusedly asks what the hell is going on? One of these members of the Zemo explains that Chantel takes his life force in a vial by using his powers by saving Bland's life. Earp gasps. This leaves Earp some thinkings about what Chantel was telling her and what she was saying the worst things to him. Earp decides to forgive herself and Chantel. Earp wants to tell Chantel how sorry she is. Joining the Secret of the Girls Society Earp joins the team is shocked to the whole Secret of the Girls Society. She is interrogated by Sauga and Glory some questions whether she is a spy or not. She admittedly tells them that she can understand Chantel and relate to him. She adds that all her fault is saying the worst things to Chantel after he died. She wants to honor his death in an order to pay his debts to join the team. Glory informs Earp that Chantel is alive. Earp asks Glory, "Are you delusional far enough to believe that he's alive?" Glory explains that her powers that she can sense anyone dead o alive, she could have known. Earp is confused. Earp tells Glory that she saw Chantel dead saving Bland's life with the vial with his powers. Sauga says, "Let's see Chantel if you want to believe." Earp says, "Chantel is still alive? How is that possible?" Facing Chantel Earp faces Chantel by shocking to see him alive. She is angry to give Chantel a slap and tells Chantel that he has nothing to tell her that he is alive. Sauga and Glory ask Chantel, "What kind of boyfriend are you leaving Earp the belief that you are dead?" Chantel says, "I do not know anything." Earp calls Chantel a liar and tells Chantel that you were dead in front of the Zemo and me! Chantel asks, "When?" Earp says, "You can take a look at news." Earp angrily leaves Chantel and still wants to join the Secret of the Girls Society. Secret of the Girl Society Earp is dealing with it and thanking Sauga and Glory for everything. She wants to join for what she wants to learn something about the team. Sauga and Glory accepts Earp for becoming an official member. Earp is shocked. She asks them why. Sauga says, "You have the same problem and emotions like me and Glory in some ways." Earp smiles.